


Seni dalam Berciuman: Cara Berciuman yang Baik dan Benar

by cumicumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumicumi/pseuds/cumicumi
Summary: 5 bulan sudah berpacaran, sekarang Ino ingin ia dan Sai mencoba berciuman bibir. Sayang, Ino tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya. Ia tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, demi Tuhan!Kebingungannya akhirnya menuntunnya ke satu buku di perpustakaan Konoha—Seni dalam Berciuman.Teori sudah di tangan, sekarang tinggal praktiknya saja."Aku sudah lama kepingin—"Saiino. Canon-setting.
Relationships: Sai & Yamanaka Ino, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Seni dalam Berciuman: Cara Berciuman yang Baik dan Benar

**Disclaimer** : karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Warning** : _Canon-Setting. Typos. Light-fluff. Cringey_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Seni dalam Berciuman: Cara Berciuman yang Baik dan Benar**

* * *

**..**.

Televisi menyala terang, menampilkan episode teranyar drama komedi romansa yang saat ini digandrungi oleh muda mudi Konoha.

Volume diatur dalam intensutas sedang, suara orang bercakap-cakap, lalu sesekali diiringi oleh suara alunan lagu untuk mendramatisir latar suasana, mengalun dari sela pori-pori speaker televisi.

Tepat di depan sebuah tv yang menyala, Ino Yamanaka menemukan dirinya bergelung dengan kekasihnya di atas sofa nyaman apartemen si pemuda. Biasanya ini adalah kegiatan favorit Ino untuk dihabiskan berdua dengan sang terkasih, ketika ia dan Sai tidak sedang dilanda padatnya kerjaan.

 _Cuddling_ di atas sofa, dengan posisi Sai yang bersandar sepenuhnya ke punggung sofa, memberi Ino ruang lebar untuk bisa menyandarkan torso dan kepalanya di dada tegas pemuda itu. Kaki mereka saling ditautkan, tangan Ino mengitari pinggul Sai sementara tangan pria itu akan melingkari pundaknya, sesekali akan bergerak naik turun mengusap bahu atau memilin-milin ujung rambut Ino, sembari mereka menikmati tontonan favorit mereka tersuguh di layar.

Ino merasa bangga ia bisa membuat Sai tertarik untuk melihat drama kesukaannya ini. Melihat Sai yang begitu terfiksasi menyimak episode demi episode, adegan demi adegan yang diperankan oleh aktor dan aktris dalam layar membuat Ino terkikik geli.

Sai juga terkadang akan ikut menggumamkan apa yang diucapkan oleh si pemeran pria kepada pasangannya, seolah ia berusaha menyimpannya dalam memori. Ia bahkan sesekali sampai mencatatnya ke dalam buku kecil yangs selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Ino tahu Sai memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebagai sarana pembelajaran untuk bagaimana ia menghadapi situasi-situasi tertentu dalam hubungan romansa. " _Aku ingin tahu bagaimana sebaiknya aku harus bersikap. Apa yang wanita tidak sukai,_ apa yang _sebaiknya dihindari oleh pria agar aku bisa jadi kekasih yang baik dan tidak jadi seorang pria brengsek. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu_ ,"—begitu kata Sai ketika Ino bertanya kenapa ia serius sekali menyimak setiap episode drama ini.

 _Well, itu manis_. Dan Ino mengapresiasinya. Walau kadang Sai masih suka tidak terduga. Tapi Sai berusaha.

Mereka memang masih sedang anget-angetnya pacaran. Baru 5 bulanan ini Sai dan Ino memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih secara resmi, setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa lama untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat—PDKT, istilahnya.

Tidak hanya Sai yang perlu belajar untuk membuat hubungan ini berjalan, Ino pun juga. Karena meskipun Ino percaya diri ketika berhadapan dengan lawan jenis, dan beberapa kali berkesempatan pergi kencan dengan beberapa shinobi di masa lalu, tak ada yang sampai ia bawa ke tahap seserius ini.

Apa yang Ino rasakan kepada mereka, tak pernah sebesar apa yang ia rasakan untuk Sai saat ini. _Sai berbeda.  
_  
Selama 5 bulanan itu juga, Ino mengklasifikasikan hubungan mereka masih dalam tahap " _vanilla"._ Isinya _rainbows, butterflies, and sunshines_.

Polos. Masih sangat inonsen.

Dulu mereka masih ragu-ragu untuk menyentuh satu sama lain. Tetapi sekarang setelah resmi berpacaran, Ino dan Sai sudah lebih berani melakukan kontak fisik. Menyentuh tangan satu sama lain, mengusak rambut, bergandengan tangan di depan umum, memeluk, _cuddling._

Tapi ya itu itu saja.

 _Belum pernah_ _lebih dari itu._

Ino tentu senang dengan kemajuan hubungan mereka, meskipun geraknya pelan-pelan. Yah, pelan tapi pasti.

Disamping itu, Sai juga masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan konsep pacaran, dan Ino sendiri kadang suka dibuat merona sendiri ketika ia ingin mencoba melakukan yang lebih berani. Antara ia tak ingin terkesan memburu-buru Sai—atau karena ia keburu ditelan rasa malunya sendiri.

Ino biasanya tak pernah begini soal lelaki. _Tetapi sekali lagi ia katakan, Sai memang berbeda._

Dua minggu lalu, mereka sudah mulai merambah ke ranah berciuman. Baru pipi dan dahi sih, belum sempat turun sampai ke bibir. _Dan yeah..._ belum ada kemajuan berarti setelahnya.

Maka itulah yang sedang berusaha Ino wujudkan dengan Sai akhir-akhir ini.

Ia ingin mereka mulai mencoba berciuman bibir.

Sayangnya, Ino tidak tahu harus memulainya bagaimana.

_Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya._

Jujur, Ino sama sekali belum pernah melakukannya.

Ia bingung, apakah langsung dengan membenturkan bibir satu sama lain atau _... bagaimana?_ Apakah ada protokol baku yang harus dipenuhi sebelum melakukannya atau bagaimana?

Ino mendekap pipinya yang tetiba bersemu merah _. Apa dia terdengar ngebet sekali? Apa ia terdengar terlalu err.. agresif?  
_  
Ino hanya merasa bahwa ia yang harus memulai menuju ke tahap sana, soalnya ia juga tidak yakin Sai akan memulainya duluan—padahal Ino sudah kebelet pingin.

 _Bukan_. Bukan karena Sai submisif atau pasif. Jangan salah, Sai kadang bisa suka tak terduga juga. Siapa yang sangka kalau Sai bahkan yang duluan menginisiasi mereka berpegangan tangan? Ia juga yang mulai memeluk dan mencium pipi Ino duluan.

Ino hanya merasa ia ingin pegang kendali juga.

Lalu alasan lainnya ya...

.

… _ya karena dasarnya dia pingin saja sih._

_Siapa coba yang tidak mau mencium bibir Sai?_

_.  
_  
Merasa ia harus mencari informasi terkait ini—dan karena ia terlalu malu untuk bertanya kepada teman-temannya sendiri—Ino melakukan _research-_ nya sendiri. Seperti yang biasanya Sai lakukan ketika dia dibuat bingung harus melakukan apa.

 _Duh. Apakah karena terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sai, dia jadi ketularan kebiasaan Sai juga_ _ya_ _?_

Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Ino tak punya pilihan lain.

Di satu siang terik di bulan Oktober, Ino akhirnya berhasil menemukan sebuah buku manual yang membahas mengenai topik itu di perpustakaan pusat Konoha, terjepit diantara jajaran buku di rak seksi Romance.

.

**"Seni dalam Berciuman"**

**.** **  
**  
Judulnya yang ditulis dengan font kapital _Sans Serif_ besar-besar seketika menarik atensinya. Terlebih ada tulisan mengiming-iming " _Best Seller_ " yang mengikutinya, dan di pojok kanan bawah terdapat lisan lebih kecil yang berbunyi _"Tips_ _B_ _erciuman yang Baik dan Benar Untuk Pemula".  
_

Setelah melakukan _scanning_ ke beberapa halaman, Ino mantap memutuskan untuk meminjam buku itu. Ia akan membacanya di rumah ketika ia punya waktu senggang nanti. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikan sorot geli yang dilemparkan penjaga perpustakaan ketika ia meregistrasi buku pinjamannya di meja resepsionis.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 2 hari 2 malam untuk mencerna informasi yang tertera, Ino merasa bahwa ia telah khatam. Langkah-langkah bagaimana cara berciuman yang baik dan benar telah ia simpan ke baik-baik di memori jangka panjangnya.

.

_Teori sudah punya._

_Sekarang tinggal praktiknya saja.  
_

_._

_'Cari momen'_ —adalah hal krusial pertama yang harus dilakukan agar Ino bisa mengeksekusi rencananya. Ia harus bisa mendeteksi dan peka terhadap momen-momen yang tepat untuk berciuman-seperti saat ini. Ketika mereka bergelung bersama di sofa, berada dalam jarak dekat, berdua saja, hanya ditemani cahaya televisi dan senyap-senyap suara orang bercakap-cakap di layar.

_Perfect!_

Meskipun Ino benci harus melewatkan satu episode drama kesukaannya, tapi untuk saat ini, ia bisa mentoleransi.

Mencium Sai adalah prioritas yang lebih penting untuk saat ini.

Gadis jelita itu bisa merasakan jantungnya berdentum kencang, berharap bahwa Sai tak mendengarnya meski mereka ada dalam proksimitas dekat.

Ino mencoba menarik nafas, membuang pelan-pelan, berusaha untuk menangkan saraf-sarafnya yang menegang. Rileks, adalah kunci untuk mendapatkan ciuman yang baik.

Setelah itu, _pastikan bibirmu lembab_ —Ino mengingat apa yang tertulis di buku. _Pastikanlah bibirmu lembab, tidak kering atau pecah-pecah supaya ciumanmu lebih nikmat._ Ino sudah menyiapkan bibirnya dengan mengoleskan lip balm beberapa saat yang lalu. Bibirnya selalu lembab dan _on point._ Bahkan lip balm-nya punya rasa stroberi yang meninggalkan rasa manis di permukaannya. _Sai pasti akan menikmatinya nanti.  
_  
Jadi, bibir lembab dan manis— _check._

Kedua— _pastikan nafasmu segar_. _Saat berciuman bibir, nafas yang segar sangatlah penting. Bau mulut yang tidak mengenakan bisa berpotensi merusak mood baik saat berciuman_.

**Oke.**

Ino lantas menunduk, diam-diam meniupkan nafas ke telapak tangannya, tersenyum puas ketika ia merasa nafasnya terasa segar. Ia cukup percaya diri, lagipula ia kan rutin menggosok gigi dan lidah.

Nafas segar— _check._ _  
_  
 _Ketiga, lihat pasanganmu dan cari momen yang tepat untuk memutuskan apakah ini saat yang tepat kau menciumnya?_

Ino yang mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Sai, lantas mendongak. Dari posisinya kini, ia bisa melihat Sai masih terfokus menghadap layar kaca, sesekali bibirnya bergerak-gerak, menggumam untuk mengikuti dialog para aktor yang berlaga. Sesekali ia juga turut menggumam melodi dari soundtrack yang dimainkan.

Sinar dari layar mengiluminasi wajahnya yang punya garis tegas, membuatnya tampak semakin memesona-Ino dibuat makin mabuk kepayang. Pipinya makin memerah, membayangkan skrenario ketika ia akhirnya bisa menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda tampan itu.

Ia merasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya. _Benar-benar momen yang pas._ Sai yang tampak rileks dengan posisi menyandar ke sofa, jarak wajah mereka yang dekat-Ino hanya tinggal memanggil Sai sehingga wajah lelaki itu tertoleh ke arahnya, membuat posisi bibir mereka sejajar agar Ino lebih mudah untuk menciumnya.

 _Yeah benar. Gampang kan? Apa susahnya?  
_  
Maka Ino pun berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokannya lebih dulu sebelum memanggil, "Sai..." ia berharap suaranya terdengar cukup seduktif untuk pemuda itu.

Sai cepat merespon. Kepalanya tertoleh, menunduk kepada Ino yang ada sedari tadi ada di dekapan.

Wajah gadis itu serasa dibakar oleh perasaan malu yang hadir tiba-tiba, melihat bagaimana sepasang batu obsidian yang tadi mengarah ke layar kini berganti terarah lurus padanya. Memberinya atensi tanpa segan. Desir-desir yang mengikutinya terasa begitu familiar untuk Ino _. Selalu begitu. Sai selalu punya cara untuk bisa membuatnya tergugu._

"Ya, _Miss Beautiful_?" lelaki itu bertanya, dengan mata tertuju lekat.

 _Oke, oke, kalem, Ino._ _Kalem._

_Jangan gentar. Kuatkan iman._

Fokuskan pada apa yang setelah ini harus dilakukan—Oh iya! Selanjutnya, _b_ _uat kontak mata dengan pasanganmu dan tersenyumlah. Tataplah mata pasanganmu dalam-dalam. Kemudian alihkan pandanganmu ke bibirnya, lalu kembali lagi ke matanya. Jangan lupa berikan senyuman yang lembut dan tulus untuk membuat situasi menjadi lebih menyenangkan_ —Baik! Ino mengerti.

Ia menduplikasi apa yang disarankan di buku. _Persis._

Mulanya ia mengulas sebuah senyum—yang tentu tak susah karena tersenyum menjadi sangat mudah ketika ia bersama pemuda itu. Ino hanya berharap senyumnya yang kali ini terkesan _flirty_ dan seduktif, sehingga ia bisa nampak lebih mempesona di mata Sai. Ia kunci mata Sai di tempat, menatapnya dalam-dalam. Perlahan, turun ke bawah, bergulir ke bibirnya yang plump. Ino biarkan dirinya memandang, mengabsen detail detail terkecilnya. Lalu ia alihkan lagi pandangannya tepat ke irisnya yang hitam kelam. Ia tahu Sai melihat kemana arah matanya pergi. Ia berharap Sai bisa menangkap intensi.

Kelima. _Miringkan_ _sedikit kepalamu ke kiri atau ke kanan—tergantung dari posisi pasanganmu. Jika pasanganmu memiringkan kepalanya ke salah satu sisi, maka pilih sisi yang berlawanan dengannya.  
_  
Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Ino kembali menuruti apa yang tertera di bukunya. Ia lantas mulai sedikit memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat, kali ini ia pilih ke arah kanan karena lebih memungkinkan. _Setelahnya yang keenam, dekatkan wajahmu pelan-pelan dan_ _mulailah me_ _minimalisir jarak_.

Oke. _This is it._

_Inilah waktunya.  
_

Dengan tegukan ludah pamungkas, Ino pun mulai beranjak, mengeliminasi jarak.

Sedikit demi sedikit wajahnya yang sudah miring sedikit itu di majukan, inci demi inci, dan—

Tiba-tiba dagunya sudah keburu di tarik oleh sebuah tangan tegas.

Dan sebelum satu patah kata pun meluncur dari belah bibir, sesuatu sudah terlanjur menutup aksesnya untuk bicara. Sesuatu sedang meraup bibirnya, dan sesuatu itu adalah bibir Sai.

Ino masih terbelalak, sementara bibir yang beradu dengannya itu tak melepaskan pagutnya. Ia bisa melihat sisi wajah Sai yang menempel padanya, begitu dekat. Dengan mata tertutup rapat, Ino rasa ia bahkan bisa menghitung jumlah bulu mata Sai dengan posisi sedekat ini. Bulu matanya lumayan lentik—omong-omong.

Tetapi yang paling mendistraksi tentu saja sensasi bibir itu.

Bibir Sai terasa begitu nyata melingkupi bibirnya. Lembab, hangat—jantung Ino serasa ingin copot saking cepatnya berdetak dan menggedor rusuknya.

_Oke. Mari berpikir jernih._

Meskipun agak meleceng dari rencana, tapi yang penting Sai sudah menciumnya.

_Sai sudah menciumnya._

Maka ia hanya perlu mengikuti.

 _Ingat protokol yang telah kau baca Ino! Kau tidak boleh kelihatan medioker atau amatir. Tunjukan pada Sai bahwa kau pencium yang baik. Hell yeah!  
_  
Masih dengan bibir Sai di sana, Ino akhirnya menutup kelopak mata—seperti yang dianjurkan oleh langkah nomor 7 di buku. _Berciuman dengan mata terbuka biasanya dikaitkan dengan perasaan tidak tulus pada pasangan, belum lagi itu bisa membuat ciuman awkward. Selain itu, berciuman dengan mata tertutup juga akan membantu untuk lebih fokus dan menikmati sensasinya._

Dan benar saja, Ino bisa merasakan sensasi bibir ke bibir itu lebih nyata.

 _Adiktif._ Mengkonsumsi Ino sepenuhnya. Seolah semestanya terletak sepenuhnya di sana.

Kedua bibir yang bersentuhan memimbulkan letup sensasi. Hanya jalinan bibir itu yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang.

Ino bisa merasakan bibir Sai mulai memberi _pressure_ , maju untuk menekannya lembut. Ino sebisa mungkin mengimbangi, balik menekan lembut jua. Ia berikan sedikit tekanan agar ciuman menjadi lebih passionate— _nomor delapan.  
_  
Tangan Sai lantas mulai merambat, menangkup pipinya dengan tangannya yang besar dan tegas, lalu turun ke kedua sisi lehernya. Sampai kemudian berakhir memeluk pinggang.

Apa yang dilakukan Sai benar. _Nomor sembilan, gerakan tangan dan jangan diam saja_. Ino mengikuti. Ia yang juga sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam euphoria, menempatkan kedua tangannya dii dada Sai, melampiaskan suka citanya dengan memberi remasan kecil di ujung kerah Sai.

 _Kesepuluh, Ikuti gerakan bibirnya. Rasakan gerakan bibirnya dan biarkan mengalir sendirinya. Tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk menyelesaikannya. Nikmati saja. Lakukan dengan perlahan dan lembut sehingga mereka dapat menikmati dan menerima bahwa ciuman ini begitu berarti.  
_  
Bibir mereka saling melumat—pelan-pelan, lembut, dan penuh kehati-hatian. Menyusun sebuah ritme selaras, bergerak harmonis layaknya alunan _crescendo.  
_  
Jalinan itu akhirnya terlepas setelah beberapa detik lamanya—memberi mereka kesempatan untuk mengambil nafas yang tadi terenggut.

Keduanya sama-sama malu, dengan residu rona kemerahan yang terlukis di pipi masing-masing.

"Ino..." panggil Sai.

Ino menggigit bibirnya, malu-malu mendongak, "Ya?"

Sai memulas sebuah senyum yang membuat kedua mata hitamnya menyipit bagai sabit, lantas bertanya,

.

"Kau membaca buku _Seni dalam Berciuman_ ya? Halaman 53 langkah-langkah berciuman yang baik dan benar untuk pemula?"

.

Ino tertegun. Senyumnya seketika luncur.

Rahang terngaga, dan ia pun menjerit nestapa,

.

**"HAH?"**

**.**

Sai masih menyunggingkan senyum serupa, "Aku sebenarnya memperhatikan tingkahmu sedari tadi. Habis tidak biasanya kau tidak cerewet," jelasnya, "Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama, dan setiap tingkahmu persis seperti langkah-langkah manual berciuman yang tertulis di buku," Sai terkekeh dengan satu kepalan tangan di dekat mulut. Ia tampak begitu terhibur saat ini, "aku tahu karena aku pernah membacanya di perpustakaan. Aku menghafal setiap langkahnya juga,"

Ino masih belum merespon—belum bisa sebenarnya. Rahangnya seakan masih melorot ke tanah. Kaku. Pikirannya kalut seketika.

 _BAGAIMANA BISA KEBETULAN_ _BACA BUKU YANG SAMA—_ _ASDFGHJKL_! Ya tapi masuk akal juga sih. Sai kan memang suka membaca di Perpustakaan. Perpus Konoha juga hanya ada satu, dan besar kemungkinan mereka membaca buku yang sama **—TAPI YA TETAP SAJA.**

_MALU BANGET, bangsat. Mau ditaruh mana ini wajahnyaaaaaaa?_

"Tapi..." Sai menyambung, membuat Ino terdongak, dengan pipinya yang masih merona, "Aku belum sempat mempraktikannya, padahal sudah lama aku kepingin,"

Merah di pipi Ino makin memekat. _Sudah lama kepingin?!  
_  
"L-lalu..." Ino memaksa suaranya keluar, tersendat, "K-kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?" Kalau seandainya Sai yang mulai duluan kan Ino tidak berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini.

Bahu Sai terangkat, "Aku merasa aku belum dapat momen yang tepat, jadi aku menahannya," ia tersenyum lagi, "Sekarang sudah terlanjur keduluan dirimu, jadi aku malah merasa berterima kasih karena itu," ucapnya polos.

Ino membawa kedua tangannya untuk melingkupi wajahnya yang memerah, menggeram malu. Astaga. _Siapa juga yang sangka?!  
_  
Ino tiba-tiba merasakan jari Sai merambat ke tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, perlahan menariknya dari tempat sembunyinya hingga wajah Ino bisa kembali terpampang sempurna. Sai tersenyum.

" _Ino..."_ Sai sekali lagi memanggil dengan lembut.

"Hm?" Ino menggumam dengan pipi yang masih bersemu, matanya bergulir ke sana-kemari, masih menolak bertukar pandang karena malu.

"Kau membaca bagian akhirnya tidak?"

Ino berkedip, barulah kemudian ia sudi mendongak, "A-apa?"

Kepala Sai miring ke samping, "Poin nomor 11?"

"O-oh— _Ah iya!_ Aku ingat," jari lentiknya terjentik di udara. Rasa malunya agaknya menguap untuk sesaat, "Poin nomor 11 adalah berlatihlah. Karena semakin banyak latihan yang kamu lakukan, maka kamu pun akan semakin mahir dalam berciuman," Ino memparafrase kalimat yang ia ingat betul tercetak di halaman 58, tersenyum, "Semakin banyak latihan yang kamu lakukan bersama pasangan, maka perasaanmu pun akan semakin nyaman bersamanya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kamu dan pasangan juga dapat menemukan gaya berciuman yang cocok untuk kalian berdua,"

Mungkin saking semangatnya, Ino tak menyadari Sai yang beranjak mendekat lagi. Ia baru sadar sepenuhnya ketika ia bisa merasakan ujung hidung mereka nyaris bergesekan. Wajah rupawan Sai berada tepat di depannya.

 _A-apa yang akan dilakukannya_ _setelah ini?_

Dekat, dekat, dan semakin dekat hingga Ino bisa melihat bulu mata Sai yang lentik untuk kedua kalinya, juga merasakan desah nafas Sai menyapu wajahnya yang hangat.

"Jadi..."

Sai berbisik, diantara jarak yang tersisa, menunggu direduksi. Matanya menjerat lekat,

.

"Ayo kita berlatih lagi supaya kita semakin mahir?"

.

Ino menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam senyum yang hendak merambat. Antusiasme membuncah, dan pipinya bersemu makin pekat.

Sebelum Sai sempat berkomentar apa-apa, Ino yang kini berganti menangkup rahang Sai dan menawan bibirnya detik itu juga, menyambut suka cita.

.

_Ia rasa, ia tak keberatan kalau misalnya harus berlatih seharian._

.

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, maafkan ya kalau gaje wkwk. tiba tiba kepikiran ide ini. oh iya langkah-langkah cara berciuman yang baik aku baca dari artikel di cosmopolitan dot co dot id: Tips dan Cara Ciuman untuk Pemula. Tentu setelah aku parafrase sendiri ya, hehe.
> 
> Terima kasih banyak sudah berkenan mampir dan membaca :D


End file.
